Warmth in Coldness
by SipsiNekku
Summary: Kane and Salima fall down from the cliff and it just happens to be that snowstorm is on the way. They find small cave they can take a shelter. KaneXSalima, SalimaXKane


**KaneXSalima this time. I was horrifyed I didn't find any fics about this pairing o.O So here is one!  
**

* * *

"Phew, it's really cold."

Four young people, three males and one female, walked in the streets of small town. They had arrived there just other day and had been teaching kids to beyblade whole day.

"Well, what did you expect, Salima?" Small guy with blond hair laughed. "We ARE in Alaska, after all."

"I know, Jim," red-headed girl who had talked first said and rubbed her arms. She stuck out her tongue at the boy. Boys laughed.

"When we'll get back to hotel, let's buy some hot chocolate", boy with spiky blue hair said.

"Sounds good to me", biggest of the kids said.

They stepped in into hotel's lobby and made their way to cafeteria. Jim and the big guy, Goki, said that they'll go to buy the drinks and that the other two could go find them a table. Kane, Leader of the team, and Salima nodded.

There weren't many other people in the cafeteria at the moment, so they had many choices. Salima chose table with four soft armchairs by the fireside. They peeled off their outside clothes and sat down.

"Aah, so warm!" Salima sighed and warmed her hands near of the fire. Kane chuckled. He turned his eyes to the fire as well.

Salima looked at the boy next to him. He was leaning his chin on his palm, sitting pretty relaxed there. His cheeks were bit red after being outside the whole day. The fire shined from his blue eyes. Salima felt her cheeks warming. He looked all the ways pretty cool to her.

Kane felt watch and looked at Salima. She quickly turned her gaze back to fire and thanked god that her cheeks still also had colour because of the coldness.

Kane blinked few times. Then he also turned back to fire. Only that in few seconds his eyes wandered back to her.

"Four hot chocolates with cream and cinnamon ordered!" Goki announced soon as he and Jim made it to their friends. They sat and everyone took a mug. Kane raised his.

"Well, guys, let's hear it for our today's success."

"Cheers!" All four said together as their drinks clinked together.

...

Salima woke up with a start. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It showed 3:15 am. She breathed heavily and wiped sweat from her forehead.

She had been seeing the same nightmare before. Many times before. It was about the time the four of them still were known as Team Psychic and worked for that Gideon man. The time they were controlled by those Cyber Bit Beasts.

She looked around. Boys were all fast asleep, Kane and Goki in bunk bed and Jim on the sofa. She sighed, got up and went to the small kitchen they had in their room. Salima switched the lights on, took a glass and opened the tap. While waiting it got cold enough, she thought about these dreams of hers.

She thought she'd already gotten over those times, but somehow they still kept haunting her. Of course, it was quite an experience which would leave its marks. She really wanted to forget the bad things, but currently it seemed impossible.

Salima heard voice behind her, and almost dropped the glass she was holding. She turned around and saw Kane standing at the door. He smiled.

"Did I scare you? Sorry, didn't mean to."

Salima sighed in relief. "No, it's okay. I was just in my thoughts and didn't hear you coming. So why are you up?"

"I woke up and thought that I was thirsty. And then I saw you coming here", Kane explained. "What about you?"

"Me? I saw a dream and woke up to it", the girl said and filled her glass.

Kane came closer. "You look pretty pale. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Salima closed the tap.

"Was it a bad dream?" Kane asked as he also took water.

Salima didn't say anything in a moment.

"Yeah, actually it was", she replied.

Kane leaned to the drain board. "You want to talk about it?"

"Thanks, but I'd rather not remember it", Salima explained. Kane nodded. He gulped his glass empty and put it on the table.

"Try to get still some sleep", he said. "Nights."

"I'll try. Good night."

Kane left from the kitchen, and soon Salima heard him climbing back to upper bunk. She slowly drank the water and put the empty glass next to Kane's. Then she switched off the lights and went also back to bed.

...

Two snowmobiles flashed trough the snowfields, two persons on each.

"Hey, how about a race?" Goki yelled from another.

"You're on!" Kane replied.

"Start's now! Step on it, Goki!" Jim ordered his driver. Their mobile rushed forward, leaving another behind.

"Hey, that was clearly a false start!" Salima shouted.

"No one set out the rules!" Jim shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well then, Salima, hold on tight, we're going after them", Kane said and sped up. Salima laughed and clung to him tighter so she wouldn't fall. Silence of nature was shattered with voices of engine and laughter.

Soon Salima peeked behind of Kane's back to see if they were far from the others. She saw that they had changed direction and were pretty far away.

Then she noticed something else.

"Kane, look out, there's ledge!"

Kane then also noticed this. He slammed the brakes on and turned the mobile away from the ledge. The machine made very tight turn. Salima tried to hold on with all she got but still fell off to the snow.

Kane switched off the engine and ran to her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

Salima burst into laughter. "I'm fine. That was actually pretty fun, even though I almost got a heart attack." Kane laughed too and helped her back on feet.

Goki and Jim came to them. "You two okay? Should have probably warned you about the ledge", Goki said.

"It's okay. Nothing bad happened", Kane said as he took off his helmet. Salima nodded and did the same.

Suddenly they heard something from below. Kane and Salima looked down, and next second the ground gave away and they were falling further from the cliff.

"Kane! Salima!" Goki and Jim yelled. Goki was about to run closer to see, but Jim stopped him.

"Wait, it's dangerous there, you can fall too", he said.

"What are we going to do then?" Goki asked. "They can get hurt."

"Don't worry", Jim said. "There's so much snow here that possibilities aren't so high… I hope."

"Hope?" Goki replied.

"It should be so", Jim explained. Goki rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's go get help." Jim jumped on Kane and Salima's snowmobile and switched it on. Goki took theirs and they drove back to the town.

...

Kane slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He raised himself bit and shook his head, trying to get it settled.

He looked around. He was apparently in small clearing, surrounded by trees and cliff. Then he remembered what happened, and looked up. He could only barely see the cliff's end where they had been, partly because it was so high and partly because the wind and snowfall. Did they really fall that high?

_Wait a minute…_

Kane quickly stood up, which he regretted right away. He held his head and tottered a bit. When he got his balance back, he returned to his purpose.

"Salima?"

He saw something red nearby, and ran there (as fast as he could in snow). He found his red-headed team mate lying there, still unconscious. Kane knelt next to her and lifted her up.

"Salima? Wake up. Come on, wake up, Salima!"

Kane looked around. They had to find a shelter, it looked like there was going to be a storm. He spotted a cave pretty near.

"Mmh…"

Kane looked back to girl in his hands. Salima blinked and opened her eyes. Kane sighed.

Salima blinked still few times. "K-kane?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Boy asked.

Salima sat up. "Bit dizzy, but fine. What happened?"

"We fell", Kane told. "From there." Salima looked at the direction he pointed. Her jaw dropped. "I know, it's high. Good thing here was this much snow."

"Yeah…"

A strong wind blew trough the clearing. Two kids covered their faces from the snow.

"Let's go, there's cave there", Kane said and stood up. Salima nodded. She also got up, but fell back right away and cried out. "What's wrong?" Kane knelt back down. Salima was holding her ankle.

"My leg hurts", Salima said. She tried to get up again, but with same success. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can walk."

Kane nodded and tuned around. "Climb on my back. I'll carry you." Salima obeyed.

The cave had small entrance, but it got bigger inside. Kane laid Salima on the ground at the back of the cave.

"Okay, now let me see that leg of yours", Kane said and took off his gloves. He carefully took off her shoe. Salima whined. Kane lowered her sock and checked her leg.

"I don't think it's broken, but better go to see doctor when we get back", he said soon. Salima nodded. She pulled her put her sock and shoe as Kane looked around the cave. "There seems to be some wood, so I think we'll be able to make a fire for a while."

"Yeah, but what if we have to be here longer? What if that storm goes on for days?" Salima asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this'll go by soon", Kane replied. He looked outside "Better block the entrance so it'll be even little bit warmer. No, no, you stay down", he added when Salima was about to get up. "Don't strain you leg." Salima couldn't do anything but show long face while Kane did all the work. He also managed to get some more firewood from outside before the real storm hit. When he was done, he sat next to her. Salima dug her pockets. All she found was few crumpled handkerchiefs and one chocolate bar. Both sighed.

Minutes turned to hours. Salima cut the chocolate in half and gave another side to Kane. They ate it slowly so it would last longer.

"This is so frustrating!" Salima said and pressed her head to her knees. "It's cold and I'm hungry and tired…"

"I know. Me too", Kane said and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just try to hang on."

Salima raised her head and looked at him. "How can you be so calm?"

Kane raised his shoulders and smirked. "Years of practise." Salima smiled. "Now that's more like you", he added. They looked at each others for a second. Then Salima started giggling, and soon both of them were laughing, not actually knowing what for.

Salima swept a tear away from her eye corner. "Okay, I don't know what was that for but it sure helped."

"Yeah, it did", Kane agreed.

"Hey, I think I'm going to try if my leg's already better!" She said.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's a good idea", Kane warned as she got up.

"Aw, don't worry."

Salima carefully stood up. She stood for a second, but then stabbing pain hit her leg. She whined from the pain and fell. Good thing Kane was ready and caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think…" She lifted her head up.

Their lips touched slightly before both pulled themselves back. They stared into each others eyes, blushing.

"Sorry", Kane said, let go of her and looked away. Salima also turned away and bit her lip. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Salima?"

Salima turned back, but before she could say anything Kane pulled her into a kiss. He felt her body stiffen, but then soon relaxing as she started to kiss him back. She took his hand.

They separated and looked at each others.

"Well… wow", Salima breathed. "What was that for?"

Kane scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Well uh…"

Salima smiled and pressed her head to his chest. "I love you."

Kane blushed, but wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too."

Soon they both fell asleep in that position. When they woke up, their fire was out and they could see light shining behind their snow-door. They broke out and saw the sun was already high.

"The storm's over!" Salima said in relief.

Just then they heard someone yelling their names. Soon they saw figures in the forest.

"It's Jim and Goki!" Kane said. He helped Salima out of the cave. "Hey! Over here!"

Their friends came to the clearing with two people who looked like police.

"There you are!" Jim shouted. He ran to them, but in the half way, the snow gave up and he sank to the waist into the snow. Others laughed as Goki pulled him up. "Thanks… So are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're in one piece, though Salima hurt her leg", Kane explained.

"Yeah, but it's better already", Salima said. Kane looked at her and let go. She fell on the ground and held her leg.

"Better, eh?" Kane laughed. Salima stuck her tongue at him. Jim and Goki laughed as Kane helped her back up.

"But must have been though night for you two, and you must be tired and hungry so let's go, cops got car nearby", Goki said.

Kane and Salima looked at each others. "It wasn't that bad", they said together. Jim and Goki blinked with questioning look.

"We'll explain later", Kane said. "Let's just go." He took Salima to his back and they followed the cops to the car.

* * *

**Okay... all my fics are so alike... and full of clichéis -.- But who cares! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
